Dimitri Potapoff (Alternate Timeline)
"Zombies will know not to fuck with a Professional Russian" Dimitri Potapoff is a known YouTube sensation for his star appearance on FPS Russia. He is known to show and explain to his viewers many of the past and present day firearms, sometimes even weapons that haven't even have come out yet. 'California Outbreak' In 2003, Dimitri heard about the T-Virus outbreak that was spreading fast and so he, along with other people like Ivan Petrenko and Felix Stanton, left and started to kill off the undead whenever they found them. 'Division Delta' Dimitri and his group were in New York when they discovered Division Delta Codenamed:Anti-Virus, in the year 2008. They managed to get Yuri Jovovich, George Raincoat and other members out of the city in a Bell UH-1 Iroguois "Huey". They became members afterwards as a reward for saving their lives. They returned to their base in Raccoon City where they were mobilizing against the Umbrella Corporation. '2009' By 2009, Dimitri and his group were mobilizing against the Umbrella Soldiers that were found in Washington D.C., however now with the arrival of Michael Franklin Miller and Alice, they had an advantage. They marched for the capital and engaged Umbrella's forces, Dimitri and the others were covering Miller and Alice from the rooftops and were taking down many soldiers. After Division Delta retreated, they headed for Massachussetts where they met up with Division Delta's Naval Forces. Dimitri and his men were already aboard a V-22 Osprey to combat landforces on the beaches in the Caribbean. Miller and Alice killed Albert Wesker, then excaped and Dimitri covered them, then escaped with them. '2037' By the year 2037, Dimitri is both a member of Division Delta and has been given a contract with the History Channel that survivied and as a result, has earned a living as an actor in the show FPS Russia Fully Loaded. 'Skills & Abilities' Although a civilian, Dimitri's techniques and combat skills are top notch with both weapons and hand to hand combat. He is known to have an excellent long ranged aim with a sniper rifle and is considered as good a sniper as Yuri Jovovich. He is also good with stealth, as well as full automatic weapons and even pistols. His inovation and knowledge of weapons is unchallenged. He is also excellent in combat training, as well as uses with melee weapons. 'Weapons of Choice' Dimitri has many favorites in his arsenal, however one of his favorite pistols is the Colt M1911 pistol as a sidearm. One of his more prefered primary weapons is his Steyr AUG A3 (Custom). *Enfield L85 *Colt M-16 *AK-47 *STG-44 *Dillon/Aero M-134 Minigun *Browning M2 *Browning M1919A4 *Glock 17 *Glock Pistol *PPSH-41 *M-249 *M-240 *Adaptive Combat Rifle *Steyr AUG *Desert Eagle *AA-12 *MAC-10 *Uzi *Mossberg 500 *Mossberg 590 *Remington 870 *Coach Gun 'Gallery' FPS.png|Dimitri packing an Enfield L85 FPS2.png|Dimitri with an M-249 S.A.W 'Video' ''' Quotes' ''"Please don't try this at home, I'm a Professional Russian" "I hope you enjoyed the video my friends and as always, have a nice day" "Now that is what the fuck we're talking about" 'Fans' I Mr.Secord am a very big fan of FPS Russia and if anyone knows him, please show him the page it helps a lot "And as always, have a nice day". Category:Division Delta Codenamed:Anti-Virus Category:Characters Category:Male Character Category:Male protagonists Category:Mr.Secord